


In love with your majesty

by queenkong



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/pseuds/queenkong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place in Series 1 Episode 4, just after Miranda passes out on top of Gary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love with your majesty

Gary isn’t entirely sure what to do with himself when he realises that Miranda is well and truly asleep on top of him. To be honest, his mind is still reeling from what she had said earlier in her drunken state. Something about ‘doing a bit of the sex’. He tries not to laugh at that, fearing he might wake her and lets out a long breathe to calm himself. He can’t help but think that if they were in entirely different circumstances he would’ve gladly accepted her offer. God knows how long he has wanted to be close to Miranda, but he will just have to wait. 

He tries to assess the situation and decides that there is no easy way to remove himself from his current position, as Miranda is sprawled right over him, with her cheek pressed against his. Her breathing is quite deep though, and he thinks he might be able to leave without waking her. 

He pushes himself up onto his elbows slightly, causing Miranda to slide down a little, her face now on his chest. He stops, checks to see if she’s still asleep, and then gently slides one leg then the other from underneath her. As her lower half sinks a little into the mattress, Miranda lets out a groan and shifts slightly to adjust herself. Gary gently lowers himself back down. His breath catches in his throat when she squeezes him tightly with her arm and mumbles something inaudible. A moment passes before she squeezes him again, as if unsure, and then tenses. 

“Gary?” she whispers, eyes flickering open. 

“Go back to sleep Miranda.” Gary replies, he can tell she’s not really all that awake, and begins to run his right hand up and down her back to coax her back to sleep. 

It doesn’t surprise him how quickly she nods off again, the alcohol still obviously having an effect on her. There is a high chance that she will remember everything in the morning though - she hadn’t been that drunk when he arrived - and he wonders how she’ll react. Will she even bring it up? He’ll just have to wait and see. He sighs. He’s always waiting; he doesn’t quite have the guts to do anything about their ‘relationship’ just yet. He worries he’ll stuff things up, and he’d rather just be friends with Miranda than have nothing at all.

He lays there for a few minutes, still stroking her back while he thinks. It wouldn’t be wrong to just stay for a while, would it? 

He looks down at her and smiles; she really is beautiful, even when she lets out a snore every now and then. He decides to take advantage of the current situation and stays with her a little longer; he really doesn’t want to leave. He listens to her breathing, can feel her chest rise and fall at the same pace as his, and is comforted by her warmth. 

It’s when the first morning light comes through the window that Gary wakes up. Miranda is still asleep, but has rolled onto her side so her back is pressed up against him, and is using his arm as a pillow. It takes Gary a moment to realise where he is, and who he’s with, but when it all clicks into place his eyes fly open. He can’t stay any longer. He has to go now before Miranda wakes up or things might get really awkward, and he doesn’t want that. He looks at his watch, it’s five in the morning, he’s got to go home and get ready for work anyway. 

He looks over at Miranda and gently pulls his right arm from underneath her head. She stirs a little, but Gary quickly puts a pillow underneath her head and she settles back down. Gary removes himself from the bed, grabs a glass and goes to fill it up with water from the small hotel bathroom. He places the glass of water on the bedside table, finds a couple of aspirin in Miranda’s small bag of medical supplies and places them in front of the glass. 

He takes another look at Miranda, still sound asleep, then grins, remembering something else she had said last night. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from the table, he scribbles down ‘MORNING Your Majesty!!! G x’ and places it against the glass. 

Feeling quite pleased with himself, he takes one last moment to place a kiss on Miranda’s forehead, then leaves.


End file.
